Parallel, Silver Moon
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Fate is a frail thing. Remus Lupin will notice how a different path away from Hogwarts might led him to great opportunities. Will he be able t o overcome his inner demons or shall he succumb and fail against destiny? AU! Starts from the Shrieking Shack Incident in 5th Year. Broken!Marauders. MostlyCanon!Pairings/Background!Pairings
1. 1) Revelations

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Harry Potter franchise (Movies and Books) are all owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _In Harry Potter the Order of the Phoenix, the traumatic experience caused by Sirius upon Snape by having him encounter Remus Lupin in his Werewolf form is a particular turning point for the whole plot. Snape is horrified by the lies sprout by his bullies and the blatant favoritism shown by Dumbledore and so then he joins the Death Eaters willingly._

 _But the potion prodigy was not the only one changed by that situation. Remus Lupin is shaken by how close he had been to actually turn or kill a fellow classmate. He then recovers by being cheered by the other Marauders and he start to be wary of his curse._

 _In this What If, an eavesdropped conversation will change completely the fate of many. The one mostly straying will be the same Remus Lupin._

 **'What if Remus Lupin reacted more harshly to the Shrieking Shack Accident?'**

* * *

 _1975, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands_

It was early in one of the cold morning of Scotland that Remus Lupin had learnt something truly horrible.

It had started when he woke up in the school infirmary. The whole predicament was normal for him because of his 'furry problem'. After having lashed out to the empty shack and having fallen unconscious because of the transformation back to human, he would be then taken by the Headmaster back to school without suspicion.

He had been quite grateful to the grandfather-like Albus Dumbledore. He had been one of the kindest men, Remus had ever encountered in his short life. When he had been cursed by Fenrir Greyback, he was supposed to not attend Hogwarts because of the Ministry's laws related to the Werewolf Control Act.

Dumbledore had proposed to him a solution. Attending the school lying about his condition and use the empty house just outside Hogsmeade for the Full Moons. It had worked well for the first two years.

His secret was discovered when Sirius Black and James Potter had followed him in his normal Full Moon routine. He had been glad that they had been good friends then and had kept their word in not revealing him to the other classmates. When Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail, joined their group he too learnt about this secret and he also kept from telling anything to anyone.

Things were going great. He had been chosen as a prefect by Professor McGonagall and had been doing his best in this new and important duty.

But...

But then he eavesdropped that discussion..

* * *

 _ **Few Hours Earlier...**_

 _Waking up at the usual soreness of the day after the Full Moon, Remus Lupin noticed that he was not alone in the Infirmary Ward of the school. An unconscious Severus Snape was occupying one of the many beds, away from him._

 _Generally speaking, none of the pranks the Marauders pulled on poor 'Snivellus' set the Slytherin on harm's way, so he started to think what might have got the grease-haired boy in Madam Pomfrey's ward._

 _Fuzzy memories of the day before started to return to his mind and the sensation he felt in that session of Full Moon were far more different from the other ones. He could remember Sirius and James but also..._

 _He paled considerably at the image. He was chasing the Slytherin in the Forbidden Forest and he had more than once ready to claw on Snape's skin. One of the many things he had promised himself to never let happen, and possibly the most important of them all, was to never let his werewolf form curse anyone else._

 _Remus analysed the unconscious form of his 'victim' and thankfully noted how he had no damage on his school robes._

 _Sounds of someone walking in the halls before the ward, made him wary of who could have been and, before the individual could enter the room, he closed his eyes and laid on the bed as if unconscious._

 _Albus Dumbledore was the first to enter the ward, followed by the Medi-Witch Madam Pomfrey. He gave a short glance to the still form of the child cursed with Lycantrophy and then focused onto the unconscious Slytherin boy in the other bed that had been occupied._

 _He gave a glance at the Healer close to him and she nodded at his silent request._

 _He pointed the Elder Wand onto Severus Snape and muttered a quick 'Renervate'._

 _The effect was instantaneous and the boy woke up. "Headmaster?!" He was slurring, still feeling the sleepyness not having left his body._

 _"Hello, young Severus." Dumbledore started with a blank tone, his always twinkling eyes now giving a disappointed look. "We have to talk about many things."_

 _The following discussion shocked Remus in his whole. While the Headmaster had retold what had happened the earlier day by portraiting Snivellus as a curious, danger-seeking idiot, the boy replying by telling his own description, faulting Sirius for having sent him in that predicament._

 _Differently from many times, the version of the story told by Snivellus seemed to hold more truth than the one descrived by the old wizard. His memories of that night, while missing some details, were matching with what Severus was telling and he started to believe once more to an old suspicion of his._

 _Back in third year, when the number of pranks had started to growth, Remus had been skeptical in how the Headmaster had always believed how James and Sirius giustified the pranks._

 _While it was expected that the Headmaster to show once in a while a soft spot to Gryffindor's students, it was blatantly showing negligence when he never had them assigned to any detention. Those came mostly from McGonagall herself, being a responsible Head of the House._

 _What truly horrified Remus in that moment was how the Headmaster seemed to not hearing the pleas of the Slytherin. It was just... unfair._

* * *

 _ **Two hours later...**_

 _Albus Dumbledore and Snivellus had left the ward an hour later and Remus had been left in his own thoughts about what he had heard._

 _The headmaster had been quite clear that Snivellus now had to bend the knee because of the 'Life Debt' with James Potter. It was so much wrong in many levels how the old wizard had been completely adamant in this being the only truth._

 _But things then turned to a more sour tone when Sirius entered the almost empty room._

 _Seeing Remus, the young Black scion walked to the bed occupied by his friend._

 _"Remy. You wouldn't believe in the last prank I was able to pull. It's probably one of the greatest of them all!" His cheerful tone just placed a weight on Remus' stomach. A wrong sensation that he wished to not feeling._

 _"You see. I had Snivellus grovel in the Forbidden Forest and had him scared goo-" He was interrupted when an hand hit his face. His shocked look intensified when he noticed the angry-looking Remus._

 _"How Dare YOU!" Every word was accentuated by a crescendo of emotions, Remus' scarlet eyes were vibrating with strong emotions._

 _"Not only you had my secret almost revealed to Hogwarts. BUT YOU HAD TO PUT SOMEONE IN DANGER, DIDN'T YOU?!" Sirius backed away few steps, unsure how to answer the unwavering temper of his always calm friend._

 _He laughed nervously. "H-he was never in danger, Remy. J-James was there i-if there had been any dangerous situation."_

 _Oh no. That was not an excuse. AT ALL._

 _"James is just a fifth-year student that has an Animagus form, Black. Do you thing that without silver or fire he could have stopped me?"_

 _Hesitating, the young scion shooked his head negatively. While James had shown to be a genius in Transfiguration in helping the group to learn the Animagus form, he wasn't as much prepared in fighting._

 _"Out.." "W-wha-" "GET! OUT!" The order was clear and the dark-haired boy left the ward, scared and confused. Once his once best friend was out of sight, Remus felt something wet falling from his face._

 _Tears. It had been a while ever since he had cried and for this moment it felt just right to cry._

 _He felt exhausted, tired, but he didn't felt he had done enough justice for the horrible situation._

 _He noticed that the bag he had bought earlier this year was on the bed's end and, taking a piece of parchment, Remus Lupin wrote to home._

 _His parents were going to hear about these and surely will approve this important decision._

* * *

 ** _End Mega-Flashback..._**

The reply from home arrived an hour later and his suspicion had been true. His parents had been devastated how he had felt to the whole predicament and had supported his choice.

Now, standing outside the Headmaster's office, he gulped slighly at what was going to happen. He had not talked with Sirius, nor to any other members of the Marauders. He didn't felt brave enough to actually talk to them. He bit down a chuckle.

A Gryffindor being unable to talk with fellow members of the house. Maybe his choice was truly the best for his life. He had been thinking seriously about his future after school and he was shocked in how the British Wizarding World was racist.

No matter how many OWLs and NEWTs he got, he would never be able to find a job affiliated with the Ministry because of the same laws that had almost blocked his path to education.

His parents had proposed him different solutions and he was still unsure which to pick.

The Gargoyle guarding the office had removed from his position, clearing his path, and Remus had moved to the door before the possibly 'greatest change in his short life'.

Knocking softly, he entered when he was permitted by the old wizard.

Albus Dumbledore was tired. He had come from an important session of the Wizengamot and he had been trying to pressure Minister Bagnold to take a more active role against the Knight of Walpurgis.

When the young Lupin entered the room, he softened his looks and gestured for him to sit in one of the two empty seats.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Lupin."

The boy replied with a soft, almost whispered, 'Good Afternoon' of his. The boy held some document in his hands and Albus frowned at the unusual situation.

While the young werewolf had been having several visits in his office during his first year, those had started to diminish to having none in the last year.

"How may I help you, Mr. Lupin?" The boy hesitated before slowly presenting the document he was holding in his hands.

Albus took it and started to read it. The more he read, the more the old headmaster felt his eyes widen. After finishing reading the parchment, he gave the boy an incredolous look.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm sure that there has to be-" The words died when he saw the boy- no, young man shooking his head negatively, his eyes determined.

"No, Headmaster Dumbledore. I think it's clear." He took a breath of air before delivering the devastating news. "I wish to leave Hogwarts."

* * *

 **AN**

 **CLIFFHANGER, YOU BEAUTIFUL BEINGS!**

 **This is the first chapter of an idea I had been thinking for a while.**

 **Sure, this is not the first time I had tried the whole 'What if' genre, but I feel that this one might have a chance to be better than the last and only one.**

 **Important detail: This fanfic is going to be 'pairless' and by that I mean that the pairing will be mostly canon. I don't think Remus will wander long enough in Britain to actually 'fall in love' with Tonks and with the last encounter with Sirius, I don't think he will give more than a glance to any member of the 'Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black'.**

 **For those that come from my RWBY fanfic, I'm sorry if this isn't going to be a 5k Oneshot but I have noticed how easy for me is to missing several details that would help the readers to understand better in my drafts. Trying to get ASAP to the 5k is not an easy task for me, mostly because I focus on doing a single draft in a single writing session.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and I wait with great trepidation any reviews. I remind everyone that I accept positive/constructive advises, I will not tollerate those who use Foul Language nor those who use hateful speech.**

 **Thank you for your contribution and good reading for everyone. ;3**


	2. 2) A longed return to home

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Harry Potter franchise (Movies and Books) are all owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 _In Harry Potter the Order of the Phoenix, the traumatic experience caused by Sirius upon Snape by having him encounter Remus Lupin in his Werewolf form is a particular turning point for the whole plot. Snape is horrified by the lies sprout by his bullies and the blatant favoritism shown by Dumbledore and so then he joins the Death Eaters willingly._

 _But the potion prodigy was not the only one changed by that situation. Remus Lupin is shaken by how close he had been to actually turn or kill a fellow classmate. He then recovers by being cheered by the other Marauders and he start to be wary of his curse._

 _In this What If, an eavesdropped conversation will change completely the fate of many. The one mostly straying will be the same Remus Lupin._

 **'What if Remus Lupin reacted more harshly to the Shrieking Shack Accident?'**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: A longed return to home**

 _1975, Lupin Household_

Remus found himself more ill the more steps he made. While the letter from home had been positive to his decision, he still felt that returning to his family was going to cause problems.

During his childhood his parents had been forced more than once to change house because of his peculiar condition.

It got even worse when one time his mother, Hope, had fainted from the accumulated stress and his father almost had a heart attack because of it.

Thankfully, this Wolfsbane potion created by Damocles Belby will avoid the problems that usually came with the transformation.

Dumbledore had been regretful for the whole situation and, in an attempt to once again ingratiate the young werewolf, gifted him some batches received from the potioneer before he had officially licensed it at the Ministry.

Remus wasn't going to forgive him yet. The man was not someone who would ask for forgiveness and the fact he had those potions for a while made the young werewolf suspicious of the Headmaster.

Those will hold for a while and hopefully his parents might be able to buy it monthly. It wasn't right to say his family was wealthy but his father had been able to secure a position at the Department for the Regulation and Control of the Magical Creatures when he was little and the workplace gave him a substantial wage.

Lyall Lupin had always been Remus' hero. He remembered how his father would tell him about his jobs around Great Britain and how he had met his love during one of those.

It was funny how a Boggart, a creature that fed from fear, could bring a man and a woman together. It was sad how because of a bad comment Greyback took offence had ambushed him.

Lyall had always considered that he himself was the culprit, because he shouldn't have offended the werewolf in public. Remus pitied his father and sometimes felt responsible himself for having brought this man, this hero, to his knees.

Hope Lupin was a muggle by all means. She was a beautiful Welsh woman that had been working for an insurance company sited in Cardiff. When Remus was barely one year old, she had decided that his son would have some muggle education too.

Maths, English Grammar and Literature, Arts, Story and Geography. So much to learn from and Remus was ecstatic at the prospect of so many possible subjects to study.

When Greyback attacked their temporary home, Hope had been able to make Lyall agree to the very possibility of Remus' inability to obtain a scholarship at Hogwarts.

The Muggle studies had intensified and their son showed an impressive grasp of the books he received once in a while about the various subjects.

When Dumbledore voiced for his attendance at the Magical School in Scotland, Remus had been thrilled at the greater study possibility but, after two-three years, the young werewolf found the school system obsolete and the Muggle Studies, something that should have shown the contemporary Muggle's life, stopped by the 40s lifestyle.

He had been ignoring the messy curriculum because of his _friends._ Now that he thought about it, his ambitions to have a job at the ministry seemed even more surreal to his mind.

Shaking his head, Remus knocked at the entrance door of his family's home. He waited few moments before the door was opened by his mother.

She stared at him for a while before tackling him into an hug and sobbing. "My baby boy is back."

This made Remus realize one important detail he had not evaluated. When he left home, he had left his parents alone to protect them but also left them alone without letters from him.

The missive he had sent recently was the first letter he had sent to home and the fact that he had spent more at the house of the Potters than to his own had been like stabbing them in the heart.

Tears started to fall from the young werewolf's eyes and Remus hugged his mother closer. "I'm sorry, mom."

"D-Don't worry, my son." She said still sobbing. "You are here. That's what truly matters."

His eyes closed to enjoy more the hug, Remus felt someone else hugging him.

"D-Dad?" was the teen's guess.

"Yes Remus. It's me." His father replied with a soft voice. Remus could feel relief and tiredness in his tone.

The hug lasted for an eternity, yet the young Lupin would have wanted it to last more.

As they released each other from the hug, Remus looked at his parents with serious look in his eyes.

"M-mom, dad. I have a lot of things to say."

A more detailed explanation later saw the trio enjoying the rest of the day together.

The proplems will have to be solved later because today was a day of reconciliation for the Lupin family.

* * *

 **AN Second Chapter done!**

 **In the movies, the Lupins' situation is quite unseen but JK Rowling had decided to add a bit more of their backstory in Pottermore.**

 **Lyall Lupin could be considered as another Newt Scamander for his adventures about Magical Creatures. I would actually enjoy if someone decided to make a movie about the Lupins.**

 **Next Chapter : New Life, New Me**


End file.
